Washing up
by wolf200
Summary: So I'm also wolf2017- after request for more Robrina I decided to do another one shot! It's not as fluffy but after watching 5x7 today I have a lot of inspiration for the next one! Please review comment and enjoy! ;)


Hey so I'm wolf2017 but I forgot my password so I'm back in my old account ;) after such wonderful reviews from everyone on when the sun begins to set, I decided to write another one!

also to anyone to wants a maddian fanfic- I don't know if you've read my previous work but I'm rubbish at Maddian but I do reccomend darkfire galaxy who taught me what a one shot should be like. Sorry :D

Enjoy and all feedback is so appreciated!

Robyn had been doing dishes all day. She was restless, exhausted and wanted to obliterate the clock right above her head that ticked and tocked endlessly, pounding at her skull like bullet rain. Yet it wasn't her job that was the problem nor the pink fluffy clock- no way, it was her impatience of waiting for Katrina to come back to the Kafe, to come back home. Robyn frowned and a lump tingled at the back of her throat. Was this her home? Did Katrina want her to be part of her family? Robyn frowned even harder, letting out an exasperated sigh. Did Katrina even want her? Jana was moving in and Katrina was with her right now, gathering all the supplies Jana would need to sleep on the 'sofa'. Robyn had overheard them talk earlier today, overhearing Katrina's excitement over how she's getting her flatmate back and her instant agreement of giving Robyn's room back to Jana. Robyn just scrapped harder at the dishes, was she just a flatmate? After all, Robyn had only known Katrina for four months, Katrina had known Jana for four years. All these questions and uncertainties made gave Robyn more motivation to try and impress the human even more than she was doing so she'd be seen as more than an accessory to Katrina, more than just a friend... Robyn admitted to herself that Katrina never left her mind since she was first recruited at the Kafe. Whether it was her blonde waved hair that settled over the blades of her shoulder, or her piercing blue eyes that even was more intimidating than a wolfbloods- Katrina imprinted onto the back of Robyn's mind and no amount of scrapping the dishes would ever change that. Robyn had always known she was 'different'. More reserved, more uptight, a different accent and of course she loved differently, but she always content with that, especially now because those differences in a pack hadn't and should never matter. Katrina never mattered about Robyn's imperfections: she gave Robyn smiles and meaningful glances when no one was around, like Katrina saw through those layers to just uncover and claim Robyns tender heart that no one else managed to touch.

Robyn did wash her insecurity away when at times she felt like her and Katrina were invincible and invisible from the world. They were so in sync in every way- they'd eat breakfast synchronised both knowing what each one has to eat and how they eat it. Even when they sat in silence with Robyn reading her books on combat whilst Katrina read her latest gossip magazines, it was comfortable and restful- and it was silent not because they had nothing to say but because they didn't want to speak due to the fact that they said everything to each other without having to say anything at all. Each night they'd perch on the sofa side by side, watching made in Eccles, everything would feel natural to both wolfblood and human. katrina would absentmindedly fiddle with the loose threads on Robyns jumper, Robyn would attempt to watch the first five minutes of the program but always end up nestled on Katrina's shoulder fast asleep where Katrina would wrap a blanket around the wolfblood before reluctantly retiring to her own bed after the episode finished. It was those things that were mundane and felt like Robyn knew where her pack was.

At least it felt like it.

Everyone had left the Kafe by now, and the moon veiled the night-sky, dredging the stars in silver dust.

"No way!"

"Yeah I was furious but Aran managed to get me down even with Aran it took until sunset!"

Robyn heard laughter, snortles and the voices became louder and louder. Katrina and Jana had come back early. Robyn was half glad half agitated- Katrina was back... But with Jana, Katrina's old alpha. Jana and Katrina strolled into the kitchens of the Kafe, due to Jana having tracked down Robyn with her 'Wolfy senses'. Though Robyn didn't turn around, she didn't even pay attention- it wasn't her intention to intrude, it wasn't her place to join in with the conversation, it wasn't her job to care.

After all Robyn was only doing the dishes.

"What do you think Robyn?" Katrina chuckled, and Robyn slowly turned around confused after ignoring the entire conversation lost in her lonely phase of thoughts.

"Think what?"

"That we should do a pink day with pink cakes, pink drinks, pink uniforms and of course pink sparkles." Katrina said, Robyn felt for Katrina who actually looked pleased with herself whilst Jana was watching her bemusedly.

"No. Terrible idea." Robyn bluntly uttered and as quick as a wink, the wolfblood whipped back round to face the endless pile of dishes that seemed to be bleached with the food. Katrina frowned slightly, caught off guard. Katrina wasn't surprised because Robyn was usually reserved to most people, yet, she was surprised because they had gotten so close that Katrina was Robyn's alpha, they were practically family and Robyn didn't even glance twice at the human. The feeling of hurt was hardly an exaggeration.

"So is that it? You're just not going to make any suggestions?" Katrina accused, and Jana could tell she was getting more upset and angry at the same time. It was then that Jana wished she'd have picked a better and more casual time where she could easily leave whilst Those two 'discuss', unfortunately Katrina was blocking the door at that time so there wasn't any possibility of that one happening. Robyn sighed silently and drained the filthy water down the sink, before drying her hands on the tea towels and turning back around once again.

"Bins need doing."

Without another word from anyone, Robyn dashed into a forward March out of the door, intently focused on taking the bins outside and leaving the dishes to dry on the work top.

Ten minutes. Ten minutes it took Robyn to sort out the bins when it should have taken five minutes. Robyn was aiming for slow, lazy and precise. Robyn wasn't prepared to play happy packs with another alpha who she tried to dewolf. The guilt and unfamiliarity Jana made Robyn feel was daunting, and the burnt taste of jealousy stained Robyn all over so much that it threatened her wolf and tame or not, no wolfblood can control the primal instincts of protecting their alpha.

Robyn's always wanted to protect Katrina since she first lived here. Her instincts urged her to, and they weren't wrong. Katrina was too precious to Robyn to not fight for, but once she had someone else who'd be willing to fight her battles and that alpha was back again. Which just left Robyn and the bins outside in the cold, where the wind blew softly amongst the emerald trees. Robyn wasn't afraid, she was a capable women, a strong wolfblood but when it came to love Robyn was lost. The lump scratched at the back if her thrust which was rusting away into sandpaper. Was she in love? Did Katrina love her?

"Hey." Katrina said gingerly, leaning against the Kafe wall by the main entrance, a few metres away from Robyn.

"Hi."

"You've been doing the bins for ten minutes, come inside- I'll make you a hot coco." Katrina tempted with a cheesy smile. Robyn immediately stopped and nodded, knowing she had to take orders from her alpha whether she wanted to or not. Robyn strode back into the Kafe, but she was stopped halfway through by Katrina grabbing her hand that made her shiver and feel like her head was about to explode with the heaviness of warmth she felt. Luckily it was too dark for Katrina to notice the creeping blush tainting Robyn's cheeks, and well the shivering could always be mistaken for the cold.

"Robyn about Jana, she's my pack or I'm in her pack. That's not going to change, but either will my feelings for you." Katrina declared, her voice breaking slightly but she didn't care. She cared only for Robyn.

Both stood there in silence, not sure what had just happened. Robyn was afraid she'd overheard wrongly- Katrina had 'feelings' for her? Both were speechless and freezing but they didn't notice, Robyn smiled a little which was rare for Katrina to see and the wolfblood squeezed Katrina's hand affectionately before dropping her hand away and breaking the hold her eyes fixed over Katrina's cobalt ones. Robyn walked away, not sure whether it was too good to be true.

Before Robyn had time to process what had just happened in the space of thirty seconds, she had to make things better with Jana- not just for Katrina's sake, but for the wolfbloods too. After all they were both alpha females- there had to be a common ground or all hell would be even more loose than it was already.

Robyn located Jana making a tower of cushions on the sofa. Jana looked up and smiled shyly, twisting a pillow in her hand. Neither wolfblood knew what to say and of course Robyn waited for the auburn haired wolf to speak first: alpha female or not- Jana would always have more power over her.

"This is only temporary." Jana stated, she wanted to reassure Robyn but both of them knew that this wasn't temporary, and just like the dishes, Jana wouldn't be gone for a long time.

"No this is your home and Katrina is glad to have you back."

"I'm glad too, sleeping alone is rather lonely really."

Robyn nodded in agreement, unsure of what to say next. She strolled over instead and began to neatly amend the messy tower of cushions Jana had created. Jana stepped out of the way gratefully, just watching and admiring Robyn's work ethic, her compassion and dedication. Everyone noticed Robyn's hard work, but everyone was too proud and afraid to say it to Robyn's face, well except from Katrina though everyone noticed that too.

"Look Robyn I don't want to get in your way. If it's too much hassle I always have the den."

"Don't be silly." Robyn muttered, standing up straight to be greeted by a forlorn and guilty looking Jana staring at her like she was waiting for a verdict in a trial. "You're never any hassle."

"I just know you like to have everything perfect and I always bring trouble with me."

"You don't bring it, people bring it to you because you're a wolfblood. I'm a wolfblood too so it'll be fine. I understand."

And that was that. They both grinned at each other. They both understood each other.

They both had an understanding.

"So who wants to play cluedo?" Katrina shouted, practically bouncing like a child into the main room, rattling the game box in the air like a bell. Robyn rolled her eyes and smiled, cluedo was Katrina's favourite game and even if it looked like Katrina didn't have a brain, when if came to cluedo no amount of wolfblood advantages could beat the human.

Jana frowned, perplexed and sat down on the sofa exhausted. "What's cluedo?"

After two and a half hours of teaching Jana to play cluedo, Katrina managed to win again with the lucky guess of Scarlett in the library with the candlestick. Though by that time, Jana had fallen asleep and everyone was practically falling in and out of sleep on the floor.

"Oh yeah I forgot to make a coco for you." Katrina yawned and stood up grinning lopsidedly.

"I'll make it for you." Robyn suggested submissively.

"No as your alpha, I want to make it for you." Katrina said, winking slightly and walking softly into the kitchen to not disturb Jana. Realisation hit Robyn suddenly and she groaned, also heading towards the kitchen.

"I need to put the plates away."

Katrina and Robyn stood side by side in rhythm with each other, and the comfortable silence persisted an enveloped the girls.

"Thank you."

Robyn frowned and stopped drying up, baffled to why Katrina was nervously smiling and thanking her. Katrina was the alpha so why would she thank Robyn?

"Why?"

"Because you accepted Jana, and I know wolfbloods can go all wolfy and do their thing of being protective of their alphas."

"Jana is a good person, I have nothing against her."

"Good because I want you to be happy with my decisions and not just accept them but be apart of the decision making." Katrina announced, she shuffled closer and rested her hand on the work too biting her lip in anticipation.

"But we're not equals."

"You're equal to me. Hopefully you'll realise that." Katrina whispered and this time Robyn was thankful for the lump growing inside her throat.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Robyn joked and Katrina laughed gently.

"Well we'll see won't we." Katrina uttered and she placed a cup of coco next to Robyn, before slowly walking away, perhaps slower than Robyn expected because the wolfblood couldn't tear her eyes away from Katrina and it felt like years before she left to go to bed.

Robyn glanced at the hot chocolate which had four marshmallows on top- just the way Robyn loved it. There'd be an extra cup to wash up but Robyn knew she'd do that on the morning; And this time, she couldn't wait.


End file.
